A Dream of Rain And Cherry Blossoms
by Suppi-chan
Summary: Unapologetic Syaoran goop. Card Captor Sakura fic. vo. 6ish?+ spoilers


AME TO SAKURA NO YUME  
by Suppi-chan  
  
I had a dream last night that I liked. I don't usually dream, or if I do, I don't remember them, but I remembered this one. I dreamed I woke up and saw you lying beside me, still asleep. Your head was turned toward me, and I saw that you were older. It didn't surprise me, any more than when I reached out to touch your face and my hand was bigger, too. Your cheek felt so soft, and your hair was like silk running though my fingers. You sighned and smiled a little, and I put my arm around you and pulled you to me. You snuggled close, and I lay there for a while, watching the play of moonlight on your hair until I fell back asleep.  
  
I've been thinking about that dream all day. I wonder if it was a fortune-telling dream. I remember, just before I came to Japan I had a dream about a girl with leaf-green eyes. She was laughing up at me and I woke up missing someone I had never met.  
  
Do you remember asking me what the disaster would be, if you didn't collect all the cards? For you, it would be to forget everything you knew. For me...  
  
Just before I came, I did a fortune-telling. It said that if I didn't find the harbringer of the Cards, something terrible would happen. I think that my disaster would be to never have met you or Yukito, or Tomoyo, or Kero, or any of my friends here, and the terrible thing that the telling predicted was not meeting you. So the fortune was right.   
  
I keep trying to tell you "omae ore ga suki", but the words seem stuck in my throat. It's like they don't want to leave my heart, even to go to your ears.  
  
But, even if I can't say them, they're true. Of all the people in the world, I love you the best, and I can't bear to see you unhappy. When you told me that you told Yukito that you loved him, I thought my heart was going to crack, but when you started to cry I knew that the only thing that could break my heart was to see you sad and not be able to do anything about it. I could only give you a handkerchief and let you cry on my shoulder, but it made me happy to do it. Happy that I was the one you went to when you cried, and happy that I could put my arms around you, even for a little bit.  
  
But please, don't be sad like that again, because if you were, my heart would surely shatter.  
  
You said Yukito said that you would find the one who would always think of you first, and you didn't know if you ever would. I wanted to put my hands around your face and tell you that that person was me, but I couldn't. What if it made you sad that I liked you best when you still liked someone else best of all?  
  
I wish I could always take care of you. I don't ever want to be the reason why you look sad.  
  
"Omae ga ore no ichiban na daisuki na hito." It's easy to whisper it when I'm alone, but will I ever say it to you? But I know, that even if they have to remain unsaid, in my heart they will be true forever.  
  
Do you know what the best part of that dream was? When I pulled you close and your hair spilled over my face. It smelled like it did that day at the playground, like rain and cherry blossoms. And this time, you were smiling as I held you.  
  
I hope...no, I believe that was a fortune-telling dream. I believe that it will come true, and sometime in the future I will wake up in the middle of the night, and pull you to me, and your hair will spill over me with the scent of rain and cherry blossoms. I do believe it. I want to believe it. But, even if it doesn't, my feelings won't change.   
  
Because, of all people in the world, Sakura is the one I will always love the best.  
  
I promise.  
  
-3-  
  
Oya. That WAS short, wasn't it?  
  
o.O;;; Minna, please be kind! This is literally the second fanfic I've ever written in my life. [The other one's still lurking around in my Fushigi Yuugi site. Somewhere. I think.] Anyway, this is probably out of character for poor Syaoran —  
  
Syaoran *grumpily*: Poor nuthin'. You did it on PURPOSE.  
  
-- *raises voice* but I think it kind of suits his character anyway. He's always struck me as someone who doesn't always realise what he's thinking at first, but then when he does realise it, he has to analyse it to death.   
  
If I got some of the Japanese wrong, please tell me. I read more Japanese than I speak, and I speak more than I write, and I got all excited the other day because I figured out what "futari wa nakayoshi" meant without having to look it up. -_-;;;  
  
Comments and crits please? ;_; I'm not used to this!   
  
[Next, in Suppi-chan's brain: "No, Tomoyo, you are NOT videotaping Sakura and my's honeymoon, and that is FINAL." "Oh. But at least I can video tape Sakura-chan being a cute bride!" "HOOOOoooEEE! Tomoyo-chan, won't it be strange to have the maid of honor videotaping?" *deflatedly* "Oh." "Tomoyo-san, where else would the videographer turn his attention to except at Sakura being the bride?" "You're right, Eriol-san! And I can videotape the reception! Lalalalalaaaa!" *darkly* "But I'd better not see a video camera anywhere NEAR us on the honeymoon." "Syaoran!" "Yes, dearest? OWCH. Sakura, that HURT." "It was supposed to!"] 


End file.
